Qualcuno deve morire
by Reoplano
Summary: Una breve e folle riunione tra i personaggi della Rowling in merito a chi dovrà morire nel sesto libro, con finale a sorpresa... ovviamente per opera del Professor Severus Piton!


**Titolo:** Qualcuno deve morire

**Autore/data**: Reoplano - (10/7/05), cioè alcuni giorni prima dell'uscita di "Harry Potter e il Principe Mezzosangue" versione inglese.

**Beta-reader:** Ida59

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating: **per tutti

**Genere:** comico

**Personaggi**: Piton, silente e molto altri

**Pairing**: nessuno

**Epoca**: HP 6° anno

**Avvertimenti**: AU

**Riassunto: **Fate attenzione, ci sono importanti spoiler sul sesto libro che uscirà a giorni, che emergono da una breve e folle riunione tra i personaggi della Rowling in merito a chi dovrà morire nel sesto libro, con finale a sorpresa... ovviamente per opera del Professor Severus Piton!

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Qualcuno deve morire!**

**QUALCUNO DEVE MORIRE!**

La notte non era niente di particolare e la luna se ne stava dove doveva essere, lassù nel cielo scuro, né particolarmente insanguinata, né piena abbastanza da far ululare i lupi.

L'unica cosa strana, che un attento osservatore avrebbe subito potuto notare, era il flusso, quasi incessante, di figure che entravano in quella che, a prima vista, sembrava una Stamberga Strillante*. Il simbolo nero, alto nel cielo sopra la stamberga, sembrava esercitare una sorta d'effetto magnetico su questi personaggi che, chi a piedi, chi a cavallo di una scopa, vi si dirigevano.

L'interno, reso fumoso dalle mille e più candele che illuminavano il locale, raccoglieva le più disparate forme umane e semiumane. Alcune di queste forme erano sedute, altre in piedi a formare gruppi e capannelli impegnati nelle più disparate discussioni.

"Giro giro tondo…." Si sentiva levare da quello che si era autodefinito 'il Cerchio dei Mangiamorte', un gruppo d'incappucciati vestiti di nero che, immancabilmente, alle parole 'casca il mondo, casca la terra…', rideva a crepapelle.

Un grosso cane nero rincorreva quella che sembrava essere una pallina di gomma rossa**, acciaccata e consunta lanciatagli da un altrettanto consunto uomo.

"Dai Sirius!" disse l'uomo "Piantala, che stiamo per cominciare"

"Bau Bau Buuuuu" rispose il cane, intendendo con questo dire "Eddai Lupin, non rompere, giochiamo ancora un po'!"

Ma l'uomo, incurante dei lamenti del cane, raccolta la pallina la mise in tasca dirigendosi verso una sedia libera. Subito il cane lo seguì trasformandosi in uomo mentre camminava, sbuffando per il divertimento interrotto.

Al centro della parete di fondo, dietro una scrivania stile svedese anni 70, chiaramente comperata all'IKEA locale, stava il Professor Silente, Albus per gli amici, che, con voce stentorea, richiamò l'assemblea al silenzio.

"Bene, cominciamo! Qualcuno vada fuori a far rientrare i fumatori, e, per favore, mettete la vibrazione ai gufi e chiudete la porta."

Alle parole di Silente seguì un ordinato, ma rumoroso, spostarsi di sedie ed un susseguirsi di frasi del tipo:

"Mi scusi… devo passare" oppure "Ahi, va bene che sei un Mangiamorte, ma stai attento a dove metti i piedi!" oltre che al tramestio generato dagli zoccoli dei centauri.

"Capisco che nessuno voglia andare a sedersi vicino ad Aragog ed alla sua famiglia, ma in questo modo non ci staremo mai tutti" ricordò Silente "Devono ancora arrivare i draghi e gli unicorni!" proseguì.

"Va bene, lo avete voluto voi!" e con un gesto di bacchetta magica mise in ordine tutta la stanza.

Il risultato finale fu che, mentre da fuori la Stamberga Strillante era sempre la solita stamberga, ma sempre più strillante, all'interno le dimensioni erano tali da poter contenere uno stadio di calcio, il tutto ovviamente facendo in modo che tutti potessero ascoltare senza alcuna difficoltà e che la visuale di ognuno fosse perfetta sul tavolo della presidenza: d'altronde se così non fosse, a cosa mai servirebbe la magia?

"Innanzi tutto vorrei scusarmi per aver utilizzato il 'Marchio Nero' per richiamare la vostra attenzione, ma l'unico altro simbolo proiettabile in cielo a mia disposizione, era quello di Batman"

A queste parole, i più informati si girarono verso Piton, il quale, sensualmente appoggiato allo stipite della porta, era perfettamente mimetizzato sul nero sfondo della parete (in pratica era visibile solo il viso che, illuminato da una candela più potente delle altre, mostrava una certa rassomiglianza con un noto attore inglese, ma questa è un'altra storia… ). Il Professore di Pozioni, sentendosi direttamente chiamato in causa, sibilò:

"No, non guardate me: dopo 007 e Sherlock non cercate di attribuirmi anche l'identità di Batman!"

"Anche perché Potter avrebbe dovuto interpretare Robin…." sussurrò Piton a voce così bassa che l'unico che lo sentì fu Tiger, un Serpeverde il cui udito era inversamente proporzionale alla sua intelligenza, per cui finissimo!

"L'ordine del giorno è semplice" continuò Silente senza lasciarsi distrarre dai movimenti in sala, " Come sapete tutti, nel prossimo libro QUALCUNO DEVE MORIRE!"

"Chi?" chiese Hagrid con voce tonante.

"Chi?" aggiunse glaciale Lucius Malfoy.

"Chisse ne frega!" esclamò Voldemort addentando distrattamente una mela, "morto più morto meno…"

"Non fare il solito qualunquista!" lo interruppe Minerva McGranitt "Sai benissimo che questa volta tocca a qualcuno di noi personaggi principali."

La platea, soprattutto quella composta dalle figure di secondo piano, cominciò a rumoreggiare.

"E già" disse un Grifondoro anonimo, destinato a morire in uno dei soliti scontri tra Mangiamorte e 'buoni' "Fino a che tocca a noi non c'è problema, ma quando tocca a voi…."

Il lampo improvviso in cui scomparve ed il vago puzzo di bruciato che aleggiava nell'aria furono seguiti dalle quiete parole di Silente:

"Qualcun altro vuole fare il sindacalista? No? Bene, continuiamo."

"Posso morire io" proruppe il sempre generoso Sirius Black, mentre il suo vicino di sedia, Remus Lupin, si portava la mano al viso, in preda allo sconforto.

"Tu non puoi morire" gli disse con la voce filtrata dalle dita poste davanti alla bocca "Tu sei GIA' morto!"

Sirius Black si mostrò sorpreso:

"Ma, ma, lo specchio magico…"

"Lascia perdere Sirius!" continuò Lupin "Anche se tu dovessi ricomparire nei libri non sarebbe di buon gusto farti morire due volte. Toh, vai fuori a giocare!" e detto questo prese la pallina rossa dalla tasca dei suoi consunti pantaloni e la lanciò con forza fuori dalla finestra.

Subito gli occhi di Sirius Black si illuminarono e nessuno si sorprese quando un grosso cane nero attraversò la sala di corsa e si lanciò dalla finestra, al seguito della pallina.

"Io so chi morirà" pronunciò con forza una flebile voce.

"Oddio no!" mormorò Harry Potter facendo un gesto poco fine diretto a parti del suo corpo che non sta bene nominare "Parla la Cooman!"

"Io so chi morirà! " proseguì la Professoressa di Divinazione "Harry Potter!" e mentre pronunciava queste parole, le sue mani cariche di innumerevoli anelli e bracciali ed i suoi capelli, rivestiti di nastri, si agitarono, come in preda ad un forte vento di tramontana.

"No!"

Tutti si voltarono verso la voce che aveva pronunciato queste parole.

"Anche se non sarei affatto dispiaciuto della cosa" disse il giovane Malfoy, "non credo proprio che sia possibile: ve lo immaginate il prossimo libro intitolato 'Il FU Harry Potter e…' naaaaa, non ha senso!".

Queste parole strascicate provocarono un mormorio di consenso, soprattutto da parte di Harry Potter.

"D'altronde, potrebbe rimanere ferito gravemente…" continuò Malfoy con aria sognante.

"Maledetto! Ti piacerebbe." proruppe Harry Potter lanciandosi contro Draco, ed i due, rotolando abbracciati, continuarono ad azzuffarsi al di fuori della stamberga.

"Se non ci sono altre interruzioni, possiamo proseguire" continuò Silente.

"Anzi, vorrei fare una precisazione" e dicendo queste parole volse lo sguardo, per una volta severo e per niente benevolo, verso la sala.

"So che qualcuno sta facendo scommesse sulla mia morte." Disse con voce cupa.

"Lasciatemi dire che non ho nessuna intenzione di morire: ho vissuto per oltre centocinquanta anni e qualche trucchetto l'ho imparato… per cui…"

"Ma chi sei, Highlander?" disse il solito spiritoso in fondo alla sala, ma non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di ridere: il solito lampo ed il solito, seppur lieve, puzzo di bruciato prese subitaneamente il suo posto.

"Capito l'antifona? " chiese Silente sorridente.

Quasi tutto il pubblico sembrava impegnato a pulirsi le unghie con la propria bacchetta. Chi non lo stava facendo, muoveva ossessivamente la testa dall'alto in basso (o viceversa) in quel segno universalmente riconosciuto come "Sì".

"Ma io non voglio morire senza aver prima conosciuto l'amore!" proruppe la giovane Hermione Granger.

Subito un nutrito gruppo di Grifondoro (in quanto generosi ed altruisti) e di Serpeverde (in quanto approfittatori e mica scemi) si precipitarono verso di lei con intenti…consolatori. ***

"Non sei l'unica in queste condizioni." esclamò Ginny Weasley, trovando conferma anche in Cho Chang, e creando un certo scompiglio tra i giovani volontari, che, al moltiplicarsi delle voci femminili che intervenivano non sapevano più letteralmente dove andare.

"E' proprio vero! "sospirò una voce nella sala e, quando i soliti volontari vi riconobbero la professoressa McGranitt, decisero in blocco che forse era meglio sedersi e prendersi un attimo per riflettere.

Imperturbabile Silente proseguì

"Chi, mi domando, chi ha le stesse probabilità di sopravvivere di un riccio ubriaco che attraversi l'autostrada all'ora di punta?"

Tutte le teste si voltarono lentamente verso un solo punto, in fondo alla sala, e la domanda aleggiava ancora nell'aria quando, proprio dal fondo della sala si udì pronunciare queste parole con tono deciso e sicuro:

"Ho un'idea che potrebbe risolvere il nostro problema!" e siccome chi aveva parlato era il temuto Professor Piton, tutti si accinsero ad ascoltarlo in composto silenzio.

**2) SOLUZIONE FINALE**

La notte non era niente di particolare e la luna se ne stava dove doveva essere, lassù nel cielo scuro, né particolarmente insanguinata, né piena abbastanza da far ululare i lupi.

L'unica cosa strana, che un attento osservatore avrebbe potuto notare, era il flusso, quasi incessante, di figure che si dirigevano verso una casa, una casa come tante, sita in un posto come tanti, e già di per sé questo era VERAMENTE strano.

Tutte le figure erano avvolte in un mantello nero e l'unica cosa che luccicava nel buio erano i loro occhi e le lame dei loro affilati pugnali.

Erano tutti lì, Mangiamorte e non, tutti armati e tutti uniti da un solo scopo: UCCIDERE!

Il giardino era curato, la porta era bianca, verniciata di fresco, ed il campanello in ottone, lucido come se fosse appena stato comperato. Tutto questo contribuiva a dare una patina d'irrealtà alla scena.

Solo per un breve attimo Piton provò un vago senso di rimorso: stavano per stroncare la vita di una persona, dei bimbi avrebbero pianto, il dolore sarebbe ricomparso nella sua come in altre vite, ma non si poteva tornare indietro, il destino di tutti loro dipendeva da quella notte, con questa azione avrebbero finalmente messo fine alle morti, alle stragi, agli orrori!

Fu quindi con mano ferma e consapevole che premette il pulsante sopra il quale, in oro, erano inserite le iniziali della loro vittima:

- J.K.R. -

FINE

*L'aggettivo strillante è dovuto al tremendo vociare che ne usciva.

**Per conoscere le avventure della "Pallina Rossa" dovete leggere le storie di mia figlia Rossana

*** Se vi chiedete dove sono i Tassorosso ed i Corvonero, sappiate che me lo sto chiedendo anch'io: non appena avrò trovato una risposta, vi farò sapere.

5


End file.
